I Love Your Funny Face/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that underlined are edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- (Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport during the day.) Narrator: No one will ever forget the day when Jay Jay the Jet Plane won the funniest game played at Tarrytown Airport. (Cut to outside the main hangar; a row of six hay bales are placed before the doorway. Jay Jay taxis past.) Narrator: At first, Jay Jay and Tracy were playing a game called "Jump Jet"— (He scoots up to Tracy, standing on the other side.) —and Jay Jay was winning. Tracy: Wow, Jay Jay. I know you're the best at Jump Jet, but are you sure you can jump over six bales of hay at once? (Cut to a long shot on the end of this, framing the hay bales in the front.) Tracy: The most you've ever done is five. Jay Jay: Well, Tracy— (Close-up on the two.) —you just watch me. Here I go! (On the word "go," he rockets forward and, in an overhead shot, leaps high into the air and floats over the bales. He lands shortly afterwards; the light violet jet plane is amazed.) Tracy: Wow, Jay Jay, you made it! (Jay Jay joins her.) ''Sometimes, I think you'll do ''anything to win a game. Jay Jay: Tracy, when I play a game, I always play to win, no matter what it takes. (As he speaks, a clown walks into view from the left side of the screen, a cape slung over his shoulder.) Clown: Excuse me! Can you tell me where I could find Oscar? Jay Jay: (obliviously) Sure. He lives in the barn in the back. Clown: Thank you! (giggles) Jay Jay: Don't mention it. (The clown exits; to Tracy) So anyway, as I was saying, I always play— (He suddenly stops; both planes turn around, totally awestruck at whom Jay Jay just talked to.) Jay Jay, Tracy: Hey! Jay Jay: Did I just see what I thought I saw? Tracy: That was a clown! Jay Jay: What's that clown doing here? Tracy: Let's go find out. (Both planes taxi o.s.; cut to a close-up of Old Oscar. The clown stands by, juggling a trio of wine bottles; he no longer carries the cape from earlier.) Narrator: Jay Jay didn't know it yet, but God was about to use a clown game to help teach him an important lesson. (Cut to the other side; both jet planes taxi into view.) Oscar: (from o.s.) Well, hi there, Jay Jay and Tracy. I'd like you two youngsters to meet my friend here, Flippo the Clown. (Cut back to he and the clown, Flippo.) Flippo: Pleased to meet ya both! (We hear giggling from the two jet planes; cut back to them.) Jay Jay: It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Flippo. Oscar: Yeah, Flippo and I used to do a circus act together years ago. Tracy: You used to be in the circus, Oscar? Oscar: You betcha! Jay Jay: Well, how come you're here at our airport, Mr. Flippo? Flippo: I'm goin' to a Clown Convention at Tarrytown Hall. In fact, since I was in town, I'd visit my old pal, Oscar. Jay Jay: What do clowns do at a Clown Convention? Flippo: We have all kinds of fun, Jay Jay! For instance, we have games and contests! Tracy: What kind of games and contests? Flippo: Well, Tracy, we have Juggling Contests! (He juggles his bottles; cut to the two jet planes sharing cries of amazement as we hear the bottles drop. Back to Flippo.) Flippo: We also try to see how many clowns can we stuff in one little car. Oh! And we play "Funny Face Contest"! Jay Jay: What's a Funny Face Contest? Flippo: Ah, that's the best game of all, Jay Jay! (chuckles) When you play Funny Face, ya have to sneak up on somebody, and surprise 'em by makin' a funny face like this! (He raises both hands to the sides of his head and wiggles his fingers, while making babbling noises. We hear giggling from the o.s. jet planes; cut to them as their laughter slowly dies down, before cutting back to Flippo.) Flippo: If the funny face you make forces the other person to break out—hoo hoo hoo, laughing—then you win a point! See? Woohoo! And whoever wins the most points—wins the game! Weehee! (He adds a soft chuckle; cut to the jet planes, all smiling from wing to wing as they turn towards each other.) Narrator: Well, this was wonderful news, indeed. (Close-up on Tracy.) Here was a new game that nobody had tried before. (Cut to Jay Jay.) And best of all, it made you laugh. (Widen to frame both.) Jay Jay and Tracy couldn't wait to play it themselves. (They trade excited smiles; dissolve to an overview of the observation tower. On the runway nearby, Jay Jay and Tracy taxi past, Herky following.) Narrator: So, later that day, after Flippo the Clown had gone... (Cut to a closer shot of them on the end of this; Herky hovers between the two.) Jay Jay: ...And that's how it works, Herky. The rules, are, you gotta sneak up on somebody, make a funny face, and make that other guy laugh. Herky: R-r-really? (He hovers to Tracy's opposite side.) Like how? Tracy: Like this! (She turns toward him and jitters her mouth a bit, accompanied by a gibberish babble. The helicoptor voices a startled shriek, which is later replaced by giggling, which settles down moments later.) Herky: That's a funny face, Tr-r-racy! (He chuckles; Tracy follows suit.) Tracy: That's the idea! Jay Jay: Okay, look. We have to split up and hide, and then sneak up on each other and surprise each other. Got it? Tracy, Herky: Got it! Jay Jay: Good. Then let the Funny Face game begin! Go! (The helicoptor hovers upward out of the scene and the planes taxi off in different directions. Cut to outside the shed on the side of the main hangar; Tracy comes slowly into view, turning around silently; in an instant, she doesn't see Jay Jay entering from the opposite side.) Jay Jay: Peek-a-boo! (This gets her attention. He jitters in place while flapping his wings and stretching his mouth repeatedly, accompanied by a warping sound. The witness of this silly specticle starts laughing, the face-giver following suit for a moment before she exits.) Jay Jay: One point for me! (He goes out of frame as well. Cut to inside the main hangar; all is normal save for a nearby shadow. Jay Jay enters from the left and turns around, the blue-violet eyes training themselves across the empty room, but failing to notice Herky hovering down from the ceiling behind him.) Herky: Hey, Jay Jay! (The jet plane turns around; Herky stretches his mouth while making a crazy giggle, and Jay Jay wobbles in place before bursting into laughter.) Herky: One point for-r-r the helicopter-r-r! (Jay Jay exits, a big smile on his face, and Herky follows behind. Iris in to a close-up of Herky flying through the air, minding his own business. For a moment all is quiet, then...) Jay Jay, Tracy: (from o.s.) Surprise! (And here they come, flying up to either side as they show their funny faces while making babbling noises—he smiling and flapping his wings, she jittering her mouth—and the helicopter bursts into peels of laughter, Jay Jay following suit for a moment in close-up.) Goofy xylophone/flute/bassoon melody with bass drum beats, slow 4, half-time feel (A major) Jay Jay: Tracy, look at your face! (giggles some more) Tracy: (from o.s.) It looks so funny! Pizzicato stings in Woodwinds/xylophone slide after certain lines, most notably when someone does a funny face Jay Jay: Puttin' on a funny face (He makes a goofy smile and flaps his wings.) Herky: Puttin' on a funny face (He babbles while jittering his mouth a bit.) Tracy: The very best way of startin' the day All: Is with a funny face (They jitter their mouths for a moment.) Clarinet in Jay Jay: Now we could be serious (He makes a goofy-looking serious face and pretends to growl; Tracy giggles at this.) Tracy: But we prefer delirious (She too makes a humorously serious face and all three laugh; Herky goes cross-eyed and stretches his mouth widely.) Herky: And how can ya miss lookin' like this? All: Such a funny face Violin in Jay Jay: Wouldn't it be fun if we could get everyone To join into the game? Herky: Every frowny in town turned upside down '' Stoptime for next line'' Tracy: Simply by comin' around Normal rhythm resumes; synth in (All three raise their eyebrows repeatedly and jitter their mouths in turn after the next two lines.) All: And puttin' on a funny face Puttin' on a funny face (Jay Jay voices a giggle.) Tracy: Look at me, and whaddya see? (They all end up making different faces: Jay Jay smiling and flapping his wings, Tracy making a serious face and jittering her mouth, Herky raising his eyebrows and chomping repeatedly.) Jay Jay: Such a funny face Intensity builds (They settle down; now Jay Jay raises and lowers his wings in time.) Jay Jay: Each and every mile that brings out a smile Makes the world a happier place (He smiles hugely and raises his eyebrows as he finishes, and he lets his wings return to neutral position.) All: So let's keep on puttin' on Funny face (Jay Jay giggles, and the faces start up again; in close-up, Jay Jay gets that huge smile while rapidly raising his eyebrows, flapping his wings and wiggling his tongue all at the same time.) All: A funny face (Tracy bobs her head while letting her mouth drop wide.) Jay Jay: Hey! All: That's a funny face (Herky raises his eyebrows and jitters his mouth rapidly; head-on view of the trio as they show their funny faces.) Jay Jay: There ya go! All: You got a funny face Jay Jay: Yeah! (One last giggle from Jay Jay, and the trio let their faces return to normal as they split up and zoom out of frame.) Song ends (Dissolve to ground level on the runway at the airport; we hear giggling from the o.s. trio as they come into view, the jet planes taxiing, the helicopter hovering down next to them. Their laughter finally dies down before the next line.) Herky: Boy, that sur-r-re was fun. Jay Jay: Well, we're not done yet. One more point, and I win! (The loudspeaker beeps.) Brenda: (over speaker) Calling Jay Jay. Calling Jay Jay. Jay Jay: Huh? (Cut to a close-up of the observation tower's loudspeaker.) Brenda: (over speaker) Please report to Brenda Blue's workshop right away. It's time for you to get a new coat of airplane polish. (Back to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: (slightly agitated) Boy, oh boy. Just when I was goin' good! (Cut to Tracy and Herky.) Tracy: Don't worry, Jay Jay. While you're getting polished, Herky and I will wait for you. (Widen to frame Jay Jay.) And then, we can finish the game when you're done. Jay Jay: Well...okay. I'll be back as soon as I can! (He zooms out of frame on the end of this; wipe to an overview of the main hangar.) Narrator: Now, an important time for all little airplanes is when they get polished up, so that they shine like new. (Cut to inside; Brenda stands before Jay Jay, squeezing a cloth over a bucket, ringing it out. She sprays some polish on Jay Jay's right wheel leg and wipes it in; Jay Jay repeatedly turns his head to look the other way as she works.) Narrator: Normally, Jay Jay would love to have that happen. But on this day, Jay Jay was so eager to get back to his game of Funny Face—that he could barely stand still for Brenda Blue to wipe on the polish. Jay Jay: (groaning impatiently) Aren't we done yet, Brenda? Brenda: Jay Jay, what's your hurry? (grunts) You've been squirming all through this. (Close-up of Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: I know, but...it's just that I can't wait to get back to that neat, new game that Herky, Tracy and I were playing. You know, the one I told you about? Funny Face. (Wide shot; Brenda stands up.) Brenda: Well...I think I'm done. But—if you don't shine brightly, it's not my fault this time. Go on and play. Jay Jay: (starts to exit) Great, thanks, Brenda! Brenda: Oh, and Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Yeah, Brenda? Brenda: Do not make any funny faces before your new coat of polish dries. Jay Jay: Right, right. Got it! (He backs up to exit; close-up of Brenda.) Brenda: Jay Jay, remember that, okay? (She gets no response, as he has already gone. She voices an annoyed sigh and shakes her head; cut to outside, Jay Jay taxis into view.) Narrator: Brenda Blue had given Jay Jay some very wise advice, but Jay Jay was so anxious to win the game, that he decided not to listen to her words. Jay Jay: Boy, oh boy, I can't wait to get back in the game. I only need one more point to win! (He turns around slowly as he finishes, and he sucks in an amazed gasp. Overhead shot of the runway; Tracy and Herky are talking to each other, completely oblivious to the action behind them.) Narrator: Suddenly, Jay Jay got excited—for there, right in front of him, were Tracy and Herky— (Close-up of them.) —and they didn't know he was right behind them. (Cut to Jay Jay, smiling excitedly and warming up his face; he taxis slowly out of view and approaches Tracy and Herky slowly and quietly.) Narrator: All he had to do was make a funny face, sneak right up behind them, surprise them, and then he'd win the game. And we all know that Jay Jay would do anything to win—so he did. (Here comes his funny face. He speaks in a goofy looking gibberish and rocks back and fourth while making a goofy smile and raising his wings to their highest position. The other two turn around; Tracy screaming as if shocked, but this later transitions to fun as she and Herky burst into peels of laughter They finally settle down before Jay Jay approaches them, showing his face.) Tracy: That was the goofiest face ever! You win, Jay Jay! (The winner giggles; for some reason, in close-up, his face doesn't return to normal and his wings don't lower.) Jay Jay: (slightly muffled) Uh...uh... (He speaks in this manner for the rest of the episode. Cut to the other two; Herky laughs for a few moments.) Herky: We said you win. (chuckles) You can take away that funny face of your-r-rs, now, Jay Jay. (Back to Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Uh...I...I can't take it away! (Widen to frame the others.) Tracy: What? Jay Jay: My face—it's stuck! (Close-up.) I can't move it! (Indeed he can't. As the narrator speaks, he struggles to get one muscle of his frozen face to move, which will simply not happen.) Narrator: Now, Jay Jay wished he done as the Bible says and listened to wise advice. He shouldn't have made funny faces— (Widen to frame the others on the end of this.) —because the polish had dried and his face was stuck. And suddenly, it wasn't funny anymore. (Close-up of Jay Jay, still struggling. Iris out to Tracy and Herky standing together outside the main hangar; Jay Jay comes out, face still frozen.) Tracy: So, what did Brenda say? Can she get your face back to normal? Jay Jay: Yeah, but she has to go into town to get polish remover—I have to be like this until she gets back! Herky: (shaking his head) Hey, that's too bad. Jay Jay: I know, and my face is s-so stiff that it's starting to hurt a little bit. (The two onlookers stare at the their friend silently for a few moments; just then, Tracy voices a small chuckle, as does Herky, and this transitions to full laughter as they turn towards each other, cracking up like mad. The stiff-faced jet plane is completely confused by this, it takes seconds for the laughter to die down before he can get any words out.) Jay Jay: Hey, what's so funny? Tracy: (giggles) You! (more laughter) I'm sorry it's starting to hurt you, Jay Jay— (Close-up.) —but you wanted to make the funniest face of all and win the game, and you did! (She giggles some more; cut to Jay Jay, mood instantly brightened to match his stuck face.) Jay Jay: Oh, boy, you're right! It is the funniest face of all! Well...maybe from now on, I won't do anything to win a game. I guess I did go a little too far. (Widen to frame Tracy and Herky.) Well, even though I'm a little sore, I'm gonna get some more fun out of my goofy face. C'mon, let's show it off. (He giggles as a finish to this statement, and the trio proceed down the road to Oscar's barn.) Narrator: So, to help forget the hurt... (Dissolve to outside the barn; Oscar comes out of the doors to stand in the sunlight.) Narrator: Jay Jay went to show Old Oscar his game-winning face. (The blue winner zips into view next to the old biplane, Tracy joining. In close-up, he speaks in a monster-like gibberish as he bobs his head slowly; this causes Oscar to break out in laughter. Herky joins them, and the trio start laughing as well.) (Dissolve to a close-up of Savannah flying through the air.) Narrator: Laughing was so fun that they had to show Savannah, too. (Jay Jay swoops in from aside, jittering in place while making the same gibberish as he did to Oscar, and the silver jet starts to laugh uncontrollably during the next line.) Savannah: Oh...my...! (Tracy and Herky fly down to join them and laugh as well; sweep wipe to an empty area of the sky as the trio lowers into view in a triangular formation.) Same melody and instrumentation as the final verse of the gang's funny face song, but with a more prominent violin track (A major) All: Wherever we go, laughter will follow And make the world a happier place So let's keep on puttin' on Jay Jay: I beg it's not bitin' off for long All: So let's keep on puttin' on A funny face Song ends (The trio burst into laughter once more as they finish the last line, but settle down before the closing narration.) Narrator: In the end, Jay Jay was very happy— (Close-up of Jay Jay.) —to get his face back to normal. (He raises his eyebrows and parts his lips rapidly for a moment.) And he learned the value— (Cut to frame Tracy and Herky.) of listening to a friend's good advice. (The trio swoops o.s.; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts